secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The City of the Sun God
"The players must step through Amarna's dark mirror, a twisted temple city dedicated to the true face of the Black Pharaoh's god, the Aten." :Previous area: The Scorched Desert :Next area: Hell Fallen and then Transylvania About These tombs and temples were supposed to remain hidden for all time. Some date back further than the mind can reach, while others were built by the Black Pharaoh - Akhenaten - toward the end of his reign. Modern archaeologists know all about Amarna, but not the secret site for which it was abandoned. Something stirs deep in this valley - a voice that drew the Black Pharoah here and drove him mad. The players must step through Amarna's dark mirror, a twisted temple city dedicated to the true face of the Black Pharaoh's god, the Aten. Over thirty-three-hundred years ago, when the call was raised to resist Akhenaten's tyranny over Egypt, the Marya answered. Now it is the players' turn to lead the charge and ensure that Atenism can never take root again. The first of the Young Warriors, the vizier Ptahmose and his seven children, are still here to serve as guides. They fought to end Akhenaten's reign, defeating the cultists and forever chaining the body of the Black Pharaoh inside his pyramid. At least, they hoped it would be forever. Ptahmose and his children made an eternal pact that the players must now help them keep. The children sacrificed their lives to become Sentinels - seven statues infused with the powers of Egyptian gods. They swore to watch over the city and keep its secrets from the world. In this, the Sentinels failed; the city of the sun god has been breached. This once secret valley is now being trampled by cultists, ghouls, and jinn. It is overrun with sick souls. Now, the focus of the Sentinels must shift to battle the re-emergence of Akhenaten's dark influence. Pthamose's children cannot do it alone. It is up to the players to explore these forbidden ruins and unlock the secrets that will forever silence the whispers of the Aten. Grotesque rituals echo through the temples once more. Inisde the primordial catacombs, souls are being tortured and twisted into shades. Through sacrifices and summonings, the dead and the damned rise to fill the ranks of the Black Pharaoh's army. Follow the symbols of the sun god scratched on the pillars and put an end to the black mass taking place inside the ruins. Horrors prepare the way for the return of Akhenaten. His red carpet will be made of blood. Players must help Thutmose, the eldest of the Sentinels, by descending into the Ravine of the Champion. Hidden in the shadows of memory - and protected from prying eyes by a winged guardian - this black canyon has long been a refuge for Egyptian nightmares. Retrieve Thuthmose's blade and rally the spirits of fallen Marya to fight by your side. It is up to the agents of Gaia to navigate the Halls of Lost Records, a labyrinth of myths and a storehouse of Egyptian secrets, whose inner chambers have been defiled by thieves and trespassers. Only the players can restore balance beneath Vulture's Pass. They must weigh the souls of aspirants by freeing them from the Filth and determining which ones should be saved and which ones should be damned. The great jinn Amir has watched his brethren become infected, too. He would go as far as working with a human to reassert the honour of his race. Players must decipher the satanic symbols and, together with Amir, put an end to the mad ceremonies that resound in the Halls of Cleansing Flames. Even distant demons are responding to the voice of the Black Pharaoh and his god. The distinction between worlds is becoming ever more tenuous as hell rifts widen and the Earth's sky grows ashen and red. Travel through these cosmic gashes and close the wounds at the source. With half the Orochi camp infected and the other half dead, the activities of the Prometheus Initiative have been suspended. This could be a rare opportunity to hack into their mainframe and secure essential data about Orochi's interest in Egypt. Of course, it won't be easy to bypass their security systems. Finally, inside the pyramid, players will face Akhenaten himself. He has been freed from his chains, and the ritual that will bring his cruel god to the surface is already under way. Category:Locations Category:Egypt Category:City of the Sun God Category:Storytelling